


Beach

by Starryfull13



Series: Just keep slithering [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snektember, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfull13/pseuds/Starryfull13
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy a day at the beach, in more forms than one
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Just keep slithering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Snektember 2020





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Came across Snektember on Tumblr and thought it might be fun to give an event a try. Here's number 5 Beach but I suppose I've also covered 1 and 7....... Oh well. Hope you like it!

Crowley was enjoying his retirement in the South Downs with Aziraphale. They could do what they wanted when they wanted, without worrying about what their sides may say or do if they found out. This included going to the beach for the day with his angel.

They were in the middle of a heat wave during the school summer holidays, meaning the beach was teeming with people enjoying the weather and trying to cool off. Children were running around screaming, building sand castles and splashing in the water everywhere you looked. Dotted along the sand were families with blankets, chairs, tents and umbrellas tucking into their picnics and barbeques. The beach was buzzing with life.

Crowley and Aziraphale were in their usual secluded spot at the end of the beach that was cut off with rocks from the hubbub. For some reason no one bothered to come nearby when they were there (despite the interesting rock-pools scattered around them), meaning it was always quiet and peaceful. Perfect for Aziraphale to read and Crowley to nap and sunbathe in the sun listening to the waves.

Crowley was sprawled out on a blanket soaking up the sun. His usual attire was gone for the day, replaced with a stylish dark grey t-shirt and black shorts so he could relish in feeling the heat directly on his skin. His sunglasses were lying on the blanket next to him. There was no need for them with his eyes closed most of the time, and their spot was private enough so no one would see.

A tingly feeling crept over him that wasn’t his skin toasting in the sun. Crowley cracked an eye open to see Aziraphale sitting with his book on his lap looking at him with a smug smirk. The angel had also dressed down for their trip relinquishing his coat and waistcoat. His shirt-sleeves and trousers were rolled up revealing his magnificent forearms and the beginnings of his calves. Socks and shoes sitting neatly beside him and the basket with nibbles and always cool drinks.

“Wot?”

Aziraphale blinked, feigning innocence, “Nothing.”

“Your face says otherwise angel.” Crowley sat up on his elbows, emphasising the angel teasingly.

“I was thinking.”

“About?”

“Just, you’re very much a serpent.”

Crowley’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Even in a more human form you’re still such a snake, basking in the sun.” Aziraphale gestured a hand to Crowley smiling playfully.

Crowley examined himself, unable to disagree. “What’s wrong with that?” Crowley asked, aiming for more bite in it but came out broody instead.

“Absolutely nothing dear! You know I’m very fond of all of you.” Aziraphale’s gaze dropped down to his book as he bit his lip, clearly wanting to say something else but unsure if it would be acceptable.

Crowley raised his eyebrows to encourage Aziraphale to continue. “I- I was wondering, when were you last in snake form?”

He considered this for a moment and couldn’t remember the last time he was a snake (apart from his weird head transformation on the lead up to Armageddon, that didn’t really count). Crowley didn’t like to change often. Firstly, the changing process felt weird, and secondly, he worried something would go wrong changing back. “Dunno, it’s been a while.”

“Well, if you ever feel like changing, don’t hold back on my account. I can imagine there would be times it would be quite good to be a snake, to feel and experience things differently.”

Basically, hint hint, please change into a snake for me Crowley? Crowley remembered how the sun felt beating down on his scales, the ground on his underbelly as he moved, his heightened sense of smell from tasting the air. He considered how the fluffy blanket would feel on his soft scales, or better yet the sand! What would the ocean air taste like? He’d never tasted the ocean as a snake before.

Who was meant to be the tempter here? Not that it was unlikely he wouldn’t change for his angel anyway, however all this imagining made the deal sweeter. “Better make sure no one comes over and gets the fright of their life then.” Crowley smirked, arching an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on changing. Form the outside it seemed effortless, though a better way to describe it was more like the swans they used to see in the park. There was a lot of work going on underneath the surface.

As his eyes opened his eyelids disappeared, the final touch to the transformation. He wriggled to shake off the rest of the prickly, pins and needles feeling. The blanket rubbed on his red underbelly causing as small hiss to escape with pleasure at the sensation. The sun sizzled on his scales, it tingled differently to what it did on his skin. He darted his tongue out and the salt hit him with such vigour. He then looked over to Aziraphale who’s eyes were wide with awe and adoration.

“Alright there angel?” Crowley tilted his head questioningly due to his lack of eyebrows and other facial features to convey expression.

“Yes," Aziraphale whispered, "You’re absolutely marvellous!”

Crowley slithered off the blanket toward Aziraphale, hissing again when he hit the hot sand. “’Sss not like you haven’t seen me like this before.”

“I know, but that was before, well….” Aziraphale trailed off. The sentence didn’t need to be completed; Crowley knew what he meant.

“You can, you know, touch me if you want,” Crowley mumbled.

Aziraphale bit back a grin, “Do you mean stroke?”

Crowley groaned loudly, but his self-embarrassment was cut short when cool fingers (cool in comparison to the heat of the sun anyway) touched the top of his head. They moved slowly down to his middle with the scales, repeating the action a couple of times.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Crowley could only hum in response, the action soothing. When Aziraphale lifted his hand away he wriggled in the sand a bit to get more comfortable. The way the sand scratched at his scales was almost sinful. The sand underneath the top layer was cooler and a wonderful contrast to the scorching sun.

When he was suitably comfortable the stroking resumed to Crowley’s surprise. He could feel himself being lulled to sleep from the movements and basking in the sun; he didn’t care. Sometime later he dozed off into a blissful nap in the sand, at the beach with his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
